1. Field
This disclosure relates to object or object identification. More particularly, this disclosure relates to deterministically updating and linking multiple source data to a uniquely identified object or object.
2. Background
Object or object identification and tracking is a field of great interest in commercial and military circles. However, the accuracy and consolidation of information from multiple sources to uniquely identify an object is typically a fragmented process, often having a poor track record. Therefore, there has been a long-standing need to address these and other deficiencies in the art.